Love is in the Petals
by Foxyfly
Summary: Yuki has known for a long time that he loves Kyo. Kyo always wondered about his feelings for Yuki. So what happens when Yuki decides to come forwards and share his feelings with Kyo? Will Kyo be able to come to accept the way he feels?
1. Chapter 1

Love is in the Petals

Note: hi all Foxy here, I'm so excited this is my first story, anyway i might as well note this a KyoxYuki fic so if u don't like it don't read, i hope you all enjoy this story :)

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Fruits Basket but i don't.

--

Prologue

"I always wondered what attracted me to him, then again I always wondered when exactly was it that I realised I had feelings for him in the first place." Yuki sat wondering watching the sun set from top of the roof where Kyo normally spent his days. The sun's last glows burned the most brilliant orange, reminding Yuki of the colour of Kyo's hair. Yuki sighted. He wished that he could tell Kyo how he felt. Of course he had tried. For the past month he had been leaving single red roses with the words I Love You written carefully on the stem in Kyo's locker. He loved watching Kyo starring at the roses with that cute puzzled expression, he just wished he could get to know Kyo better, find out more… Then it occurred to him, Kyo wasn't going to be back from the Dojo for another hour.

Yuki felt uneasy being in Kyo's room, yet at the same time excited. The note in his hand was getting a little damp with sweat and he hoped it was still legible. Yuki was surprised to notice that Kyo was keeping all the roses in a vase by his bed. He took a deep breath in and propped the note by the vase. As he walked out of the room he knew that tomorrow could either be the best of the worst day of his life.

--

Yes i know its short but this is only the Prologue and chapter one will be longer i promise. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think :).


	2. Can you love me

Chapter One

Chapter One

"Can you love me?"

Note: Hey everyone Foxy back again wow i cant believe how much i have written in one day lol. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far :) here is the next part of the story hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: No i still don't own fruits basket.

--

Kyo puffed up the stairs after an exhausting training session at the Dojo. He couldn't wait to get to his room and take a hot shower and go for a little kitty nap. As he entered his room he felt like something was out of place. He looked over by his bed and frowned at the vase of flowers. He wasn't sure what made him keep them. He had tried to throw them out many times but always felt a strange sense of loss when he did. Something about the flowers was different then all the other gifts he had received from admires at school. Maybe it was the fact that they were so simple and didn't include a long obsessive love letter, just three words written on the stem. Something about the writing had haunted Kyo. It seemed so familiar like he had seen it so many times before yet so unfamiliar all the same. Kyo moved to sit on his bed and started to gently stroke the flowers with his fingers. It was then that he noticed the letter. The frown on his face deepened some what as he carefully picked up the envelope. He opened it and stared at the writing for a moment the frown loosening slightly at the few unexplained words written in familiar writing. "Meet me tonight at midnight on the roof."

Yuki shivered slightly watching the hands of his watch nearing midnight. He twirled the rose that he was holding looking at its glow against the night sky. It was a fool moon and Yuki could have not dreamed of a better view. Five minutes till midnight. Yuki started to get nervous wondering if Kyo would even show up. Four minutes till midnight. Second thoughts were starting to play through his head. Three minutes till midnight. No backing out now. Two minutes till midnight. Yuki started to feel dread through his heart. 1 minute till midnight. Yuki closed his eyes and tried to focus on what it was he was doing when the sound of a window opening made him jump. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the noise. "Yuki….?"

Kyo stared puzzled from Yuki to the flower in his hand. It was the same kind he had in the vase by his bedside. "Is this some sort of joke?" Kyo asked glancing down at Yuki. He watched as Yuki put his hand through his hair. "No." was all he replied. Yuki looked up at Kyo shyly and held out the rose to him. Uncertain Kyo reached to take the flower. Their hands brushed against each other gently. They both shivered at the sensation. For the first time Yuki looked up in to Kyo's eyes and gently took hold of Kyo's hand. Stunned Kyo didn't take his hand away but took to looking at the roof tiles instead. "Um… Kyo?" Kyo looked up without answering. "I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time… I." "I like you a lot and I…" Yuki stammered. "Its ok you don't have to finish I know where you going with this, you want me to be with, am I right?" Kyo asked. "Kyo could you ever love me?" The question hung in the air like a bad smell. "Kyo…?" Yuki looked up at Kyo tears welling up in his eyes. Yuki felt a sudden sharp tug on his hand as Kyo pulled him towards him. "I don't know why don't find out for your self." Said Kyo pulling Yuki in to a brief kiss their lips barely but surly touching. Yuki close his eyes enjoying the moment wishing it would last for ever. The kiss lasted about twenty seconds before Kyo pulled away. "See you in the morning." Kyo said standing up and walking back towards the window, the flower held loosely in his hand. Yuki looked up at the night sky focusing on the moon. He had no idea what the morning would bring but he knew for sure that the night couldn't have been more perfect.

--

Yuki so cute! Hope you enjoyed and please review it inspires me to write lol, till next time :).


	3. Love him, love him not

Chapter Two

"Love him love him not, love him loved him not."

Note: Yay I'm back again. thank you for all the positive reviews and I'm so happy with the amount of hits I'm getting :) anyways here is the next part of the story hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: No i still don't own anything.

--

"Love him love him not, love him loved him not." Early hours of the morning had brought a rain of uncertainty and red petals down in Kyo's room. Kyo couldn't fall asleep thinking about what had happened a few hours earlier. Had he really kissed Yuki? "Love him love him not, love him loved him not." A few lonely petals floated down from Kyo's lap as he stood up and began pacing his room. He knew for a while that he felt something for Yuki. He felt it when ever he was close to him a strong feeling that he always passed of as hate for the rat. Yet now after kissing Yuki he was filled with something else, something he wasn't sure how to handle. Since he was very young Kyo always liked having full control of things and found him self desperately helpless when that control was taken from him. "Love him love him not, love him loved him not." The lack of sleep was driving him crazy and he was beginning to feel slightly giddy. He took a look at the reminder of the flowers in the vase with an uncomfortable feeling somewhere down in the pit of his stomach. "Love him love him not, love him loved him not." As a single petal floated down from his had he knew there was only one thing for it. He would have to talk to Yuki.

Yuki woke up in a particularly good mood that morning. He didn't know whether it was the fact the Shigure was out at Aya's for the weekend. Or the fact that Toruh had left him a breakfast tray in front of his door saying that she's gone to visit her grandfather for the weekend. He was sure how ever that it had something to do with the fact that he would have the whole house and Kyo to him self for the weekend, something he had been looking forward to in a very long time. As he made his way to the bathroom to take his usual morning shower he noticed that Kyo's bedroom door was still locked. "That's weird he's normally awake by now." Yuki thought to him self deciding that he would let his kitten sleep just a little while longer.

While still in his room Kyo could hear the unmistakable sound of the prince getting up. He groaned as he looked at the clock beside his bed. It was already past ten o'clock. Much later the Kyo preferred to get up. He sighted feeling the restlessness of the previous night wash over every bone in his body. Getting out of bed he gave him self one last kitty stretch before leaving his room. Opening his door he almost fell over the breakfast tray Toruh left for him. He frowned at the note. He had hoped to talk to Yuki later that night when if the conversation went wrong he retreat back to his bedroom and avoid awkward situation. He picked up the tray and shut the door to his room. He stared at the pile of petals on the floor knowing Yuki wouldn't be happy if he knew what had become of his precious gifts. He looked up to the vase and his eyes lingered for a moment of the single flower that remained. The rose Yuki had given him last night.

"Kyo…? Is everything alright?" Yuki asked entering the room with his breakfast tray. "Um yeah I'm… fine." Kyo replied startled at Yuki's sudden appearance. "OK well I thought since you know, no one else is here it would be nice for us to have breakfast together." Yuki smiled up at Kyo pointing to his breakfast tray. "Um Yuki?" "Yes Kyo." Yuki's face showed so much concern for the cat that Kyo almost chocked on his last words. "Never mind lets eat." "Love him love him not, love him loved him not." It was then Kyo realised that he was unable to hurt Yuki, yet could he really pretend to love him.

--

I felt so sad writing that last part. poor Yuki :( anyway hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you in your reviews soon :).


	4. Pretending to love him

Chapter 3

"Pretending to love him"

Note: Hello all yes Foxy's back. Sorry this chapter took so long it's just i have been really busy but hope you all enjoy this chapter and also thank you to all those that have reviewed so far :)

Disclaimer: No still dont own any thing.

...

It had been a few weeks now since Yuki and Kyo had began their relationship

It had been a few weeks now since Yuki and Kyo had began their relationship. From an outsiders point of view they seemed like on happy couple yet to Kyo it was more like a game of pretend.

Beep Beep Kyo's alarm for school sounded at exactly 7:00 am that Friday morning. It was a long weekend ahead and Kyo knew exactly what sort of plans Yuki had for the two of them. Kyo cat starched and gently moved Yuki off his chest. He sighted as he looked down at Yuki's sleeping face. He looked so innocent cuddled up in the blankets. Over the last few weeks Kyo had grown very accustomed to finding Yuki curled up next to him in his bed, in fact he had found him self doing a whole lot of things with Yuki. It was like having a new best friend. A friend? That's all Yuki was to him right.

As Yuki opened his eyes he noticed that something was missing. Kyo wasn't beside him. "Silly kitten where did you go now." He said to himself sleepily. With a long stretch he headed down stairs. He walked in to the kitchen to see Shigure, Toruh and Kyo at the table having breakfast. "Good morning Yuki-kun." Toruh chirped brightly, "Did you sleep well?" "Fine thank you Honda-san. Toruh and Shigure secretly knew all about the two lovers but they choose to be in their own ignorant bliss as so the news wouldn't spread to the other zodiacs. "So Toruh as I remember you will be out again this weekend." Shigure asked stirring his cup of coffee. "Yes I'll be working today and then I'm off on a trip with Hanna and Uo." Toruh smiled and almost knocked over the sugar bowel. "Well I'll be off to the main house for a few days, as it turns out Akito has some business he wants me to take care of.

Later that day after Yuki and Kyo came home they found a note from Shigure stuck to the door. "Dear Yuki and Kyo ill be back late on Monday Toruh left you some food in the fridge so make sure to feed your selves well love Shigure. PS Please try not to destroy my house. "Stupid perverted dog." Kyo growled ripping the note of the door. Yuki gave a small chuckle. "So what do you want for dinner?" Kyo asked making his way inside the house. Kyo felt slightly uncomfortable being by him self with Yuki. Other the last few weeks he had done his best to avoid the situation when ever possible. Like he made sure that Toruh or Shigure were in the house with them and at school he always made sure to be surrounded by people. In fact the last time they were alone this long was the day after Yuki told him his feelings. Kyo shivered as Yuki put his hands around his waist. "Awww kitten I think you know what I want." Yuki purred in Kyo's ear. Kyo froze at Yuki's word. Yes he knew indeed what Yuki wanted. Yuki had been hinting for the last week that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Before Kyo could answer he felt him self being pushed down on the couch.

A million thought rushed through his head as Yuki kissed him. He felt his shirt being pulled off as Yuki ran his hands all other his bear chest. He couldn't help but to moan at the sensation and soon found him self playing along. Clothes went flying left and right and moans of the two lovers could be heard loud and clearly. Kyo had really found him self getting lost in sensation when suddenly Yuki pulled away. "Kyo I love you." He said smiling down at his boyfriend. Kyo's eyes opened wide in shock. This was the moment he had been dreading for weeks. "Yuki I...I..." He couldn't say it. Kyo got up in such a rush that he had knocked Yuki on to the end of the couch. With out looking back he grabbed his clothes and bolted.

...

Awww poor kyo he is so confused lol anyways hope you enjoyed and please review till next time :)


End file.
